The present invention relates to a work table with a portable table saw support and more particularly pertains to elevating a portable table saw for ease of use while also providing added work space.
The use of table assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, table assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting work product thereon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,550 to Gray discloses a portable device comprised of four foldable legs for supporting a bench, thereby allowing a portable circular saw to be used as a table saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,099 to Howe discloses a portable table for use with a portable circular saw, comprised of knockdown legs for easy transport and storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,815 to Brazell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,307 to Horton each disclose additional foldable tables for use with circular saws.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a work table with a portable table saw support for elevating a portable table saw for ease of use while also providing added work space.
In this respect, the work table with a portable table saw support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a portable table saw for ease of use while also providing added work space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which can be used for elevating a portable table saw for ease of use while also providing added work space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of table assemblies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved work table with a portable table saw support. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a table portion comprised of a pair of elongated horizontal segments positioned in a spaced and parallel orientation. The horizontal segments each include a central section and opposed end sections. The table portion includes a table top secured between the central sections of the horizontal segments whereby empty space exists between corresponding opposed end sections of the horizontal segments. The table portion includes a pair of inverted generally U-shaped legs foldably secured to the table top for elevating the table portion when in an extended orientation. The legs fold against the table top in a closed orientation. A portable table saw is positionable between either of the opposed end sections of the horizontal segments of the table portion. The portable table saw has a base portion that is positionable within the empty space between the opposed end sections. The portable table saw has a support plate that is extendable over the opposed end sections of the horizontal segments.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which has all the advantages of the prior art table assemblies and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a work table with a portable table saw support economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support for elevating a portable table saw for ease of use while also providing added work space.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved work table with a portable table saw support including a table portion comprised of a pair of elongated horizontal segments positioned in a spaced and parallel orientation. The horizontal segments each include a central section and opposed end sections. The table portion includes a table top secured between the central sections of the horizontal segments whereby empty space exists between corresponding opposed end sections of the horizontal segments. The table portion includes a pair of inverted generally U-shaped legs foldably secured to the table top for elevating the table portion when in an extended orientation. The legs fold against the table top in a closed orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.